


Our Kingdom

by DoctorRosalia



Category: Dangan Ronpa Re:Birth, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/F, I had a vacation but now I gotta fill this ship tag, One of my first fics in a while, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorRosalia/pseuds/DoctorRosalia
Summary: Izumo basically has the best morning she could ever dream of.Danganronpa Re:Birth is not actually canon and is made by Miwashiba.





	Our Kingdom

Izumo smiled as she woke up hugging one of her thousands of stuffies. She was greeted by the morning sunlight pouring through the windows, almost hitting her in the eyes, but it was blocked by the dainty curtains, allowing enough sunlight to come through. She took a look around at the large bedroom she had found herself in, and she almost jumped right out of the bed when the person right next to her yawned.

"Morning, dear," the girl yawned as she sleepily sat up, stretched out her arms, and turned to Izumo greeting her with a tired smile.

"M-Miyadera? You- You're alive!" Izumo hugged her from the side.

"Of course, I am," Miyadera said with a smile, "why would I be, love?" She wrapped her arm around Izumo, and kissed her forehead. "Now, we better get up! We've got a busy day of planning ahead of us!"

"Planing?" She was puzzled, "we're planning something? 

"Yes, silly! We've got a wedding to plan, don't you remember? We're getting married! It took a bit of convincing, but your parents gave me their blessing to marry you! Come on, we've got to get dressed!" She just about pulled Izumo out of bed, and almost left the room before calling out, "I've gotta get dressed too! I'll see you at breakfast!"

"W-Wait! What does Izumo wear?!?" As soon as she asked, two servants came into the room, pulling a behind them a clothing rack filled with cute lolita dresses.

"Your highness," one of them chirped, "your latest orders have arrived! Would you like to try one on?"

Izumo beamed as she nodded and ran over to the rack, searching through each and every one before deciding on a black one with a cute bow in the back. She then braided her hair into a neat braid, and carefully bobby pinned her crown on. After that, she took a good look at herself, before running out to go find wherever breakfast was.

After a few minutes of admiring and getting lost in the large castle Izumo now called her home, she finally found the dining room, and when she opened the doors, she found a grand feast was being served, with mile-high stacks of pancakes, and the aroma of bacon and coffee in the air.

"Izumo!" Miyadera called, from the other end of the room, "come! Before my friends devour everything!"

Izumo dashed as fast as she could, and took her spot right next to Miyadera, and she devoured whatever was in front of her.

"So, how was your rest last night?" Miyadera asked as she daintily drank her tea.

"Oh, it was awful! Izumo dreamt she was in this school where they wanted to take away her powers, and then this bear cat thing showed up and made a lot of her friends kill each other! Even one of Izumo's friends died!"

"Oh no... that's sound absolutely horrid.... Oh, that reminds me, your bridesmaid of honour just arrived!"

"Wha- Who?" She stopped for a second, just in time to see a familiar figure walk in. "Misuzu? MISUZU!!" She jumped out of her seat and ran and almost knocked Misuzu over when hugging her.

"Woah, calm down, Izumo," Misuzu said as she hugged her back, "I know it's been a while, but don't kill me!"

"I-Izumo thought you were dead! She thought she would never see you again!"

"Dead? I know I've been gone for a month, but it's not been that long!" She laughed, which was the first Izumo had ever heard her doing, "anyways, I'm very excited about the coronation and the wedding!"

"T-The coronation? What?!?" 

"Oh, don't tell me you forgot about that too! When we get married, we won't be princesses anymore! We'll finally become queens, and we'll have our own land to rule! We've been dreaming about this since we were little kids!"

"W-What land? All that Izumo has seen is this giant castle, s-she didn't know about anything else!" 

"Look, love," Miyadera put a hand on her shoulder, and guided her to the balcony, "This land, even the land beyond the mountains and the vallies, will be our kingdom in a few days."

Izumo looked over the balcony at her land, her people, and she grinned the largest grin. "It's... It's beautiful... Izumo can't wait to finally be able to rule it with you..."

"So, what do you think? It's pretty nice, ain't it toots?" A familiar voice called out behind her, laughing, "Me and my team's been workin' hard on it! We looked at every single tiny thing you've posted online, thought of your hypothetical fantasy, and then hijacked your dream! I honestly didn't expect it to go this well!"

She turned around. Miyadera was gone, and all she saw was Monodora, floating with some degree of smugness in him. "W-Wait... What...? S-So... None of this was real?"

"Nope! You aren't getting married to your girlfriend, she and Misuzu are still dead, you are still in this mess of a school, and everyone still thinks that you're a weirdo! This is just a fever dream to you! However, it doesn't just have to be one, you know," He floated closer, "I could make it real for you, just for a small price, really. I bet you already know what it is!"

"N-No....! Izumo doesn't want to murder! She's above doing that for this!"

"Aren't you a smart kid! You sure are pretty stubborn, too. Let me just sweeten the deal a little bit. Or should I say, salt it a little?"

"W-What are you..." She stepped back, and leaned against the balcony railing.

"Oh, don't act dumb! I know you live in a house full of ghosts and spirits! The reason why I didn't threaten you with hurting them is that, well, they're pretty damn hard to catch and keep still, not to mention they're already dead, BUT!" He floated uncomfortably close, "I've done some research! Thanks to you, I know that the one thing that can destroy ghosts for good is salt!"

"N-No! Please! They're the only ones who understand! P-Please!" She started to shed tears as her words began to waiver.

"Here, lemme make you a deal! Be the next murderer, and I'll leave them alone! Even if you get executed, I'll let you see 'em! Don't, however," his beady eye narrowed, "and I'll see to it that every single spirit in your house gets exorcised. Got it, toots?"

"I-Izumo.... Fine," She sighed.

"Fantastic! I'll tell you what, I've already left a knife on your bed! That should get you started! Now all you gotta figure out is who to slice and dice! I'll even revive your girlfriend AND Misuzu if you kill two people! See ya toots!" With that, Monodora floated off into the distance, which began to disintegrate.

"N-No, wait-!" She tried to run after him, but it was no use, as the everything started to disintegrate until-

Izumo woke up with a headache, as she turned to check her alarm clock. 12:30 AM. Everyone should still be sound asleep. She checked her bed, and almost cut herself as she found a knife in her bed, as well as a few extra ID cards of some of her classmates. Monodora wasn't lying this time. Too paranoid to go back to sleep, she looked through the cards, and chose two that, maybe if she explained her situation, they would be alright with being killed. She got out of bed, grabbed her knife and the ID cards, and began the search for her targets. "Maaaaarin," She called out, "Naruuuumi! Izumo.... Izumo needs to talk to you!"


End file.
